Chroniques d'un éléctricien et d'un aristocrate
by Visca Biscanarza
Summary: YAOI / Reccueil d'OS et de drabbles sur le FriedxLuxus. Et pas Laxus. OS#5 : Le concours. Label SPPS
1. La Baffe

Depuis deux ans, Fried Justine était le plus heureux des hommes. Cela faisait deux années qu'il vivait avec son petit ami Luxus Dreyar. Enfin bon, le dicton favorit de Fried a toujours été « Il en faut peu pour être heureux ». Parce que dans ce cas là, n'importe quelle fille aurait plaqué le mage de foudre. Et depuis longtemps. Pourquoi ? Si vous voulez, Luxus n'a jamais dit à Fried qu'il l'aimait. Le pauvre Fried avait le droit à environ un bisou sur la joue par an. Luxus avait rayé "St Valentin" et "Anniversaire" de son vocabulaire. Je pense même que la chose la plus amoureuse et douce qu'il ai pu lui dire est : « Passe-moi le sel, mon Haricot ». "Mon Haricot" et le surnom le plus mignon qu'il ai pu trouver pour son petit ami aux cheveux verdâtres. Il faut bien admettre que sous ses apparences de bodybuilder arrogant, Luxus est un coincé. Vous allez me dire que si Fried faisait des efforts, Luxus se montrerait moins réservé. Mais pas besoin de s'appeler Strauss pour deviner que Fried est haut placé sur l'échelle de la timidité. Depuis quelques temps, le mage blond s'était rendu compte qu'il devrai se montrer plus "gentil" avec son petit ami. Il avait décidé que le jour de son anniversaire, il dirait quelque chose à son Fried pour lui remonter le moral. Le problème, c'est que ce "quelque chose"; il l'a improvisé.

Fried était assit sur le lit aux motifs de haricots cousu par Erza («Joyeux Anniversaire, Fried ! - Merci Luxus... ») et se brossait ses longs cheveux. Il n'avait pas prêté attention au fait que Luxus avait completement oublié son anniversaire, ça devennait habituel. Luxus entra et lacha un petit éclat de rire. Ca, le mage runaire en avait l'habitude, dès qu'il se coiffait ou se maquillait. Luxus s'assit à coté de lui et Fried lui lança un regard effarouché. "One does not simply to make Laxus sit close to you". Fried était un grand fan du seigneur des anneaux, au bohneur de Luxus qui sautait de joie quand il regardait ça à la place de Twilight. Oui, Fried est aussi un grand fan de Twilight. Revenons à nos oignons. Luxus se lança en balbutiant maladroitement :

« Fried... euh... Tu sais...»

Fried réfléchit. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il lui demande du sel dans une chambre.

« De toutes les petites amies que j'ai eu... Tu es celle que je préfère »

Fried sourit. C'était vraiment le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il n'ai jamais eu. Mais soudain, le se remémora la phrase. Et la comprit d'une autre manière. Luxus pouvait rigoler autant qu'il voulait à cause de ses habitudes féminines... mais là...le comparer à une fille... Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il gifla Luxus.

« AÏE »

Mais malgré la force qu'il avait mise, il se fit mal à la main.

* * *

**Voilà ! 500 mots tout pile ! Voici mon premier drabble, je suis entrain d'écrire le second de ce reccueil !**

**Review ?**


	2. Bétise

Makarov avait l'habitude que ses 'enfants' de la guilde fassent des bétises, même à un âge avancé. Et puis vu ses deux descendants, il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'il se fache. Que Natsu brûle un port, qu'Erza détruise un village, que Cana dévalise une cave, que Grey se balade nu, que Juvia noie des populations entières en pleurant, que Loki drague la fille d'un idiot du conseil, que la famille Connel tire sur tout ce qui leur passe sous les yeux, que Gajeel fasse peur aux enfants, qu'Elfman soit TROP susceptible et tape tout ce qu'il trouve vexant, qu'Evergreen fasse transforme tout en pierre, que Bixlow fasse jouer ses 'bébés' beaucoup trop violement, que Gildarts détruise tout, ça ne lui faisait rien, il était blasé. Mais parfois, il faut savoir se controler. Makarov grondait l'individu en question en faisant les 100 pas dans son bureau. Adossé contre le mur, un grand mage blond et baraqué avait le casque sur les oreilles, il se fichait de ce que disait son grand-père, et pour une fois, ces sermons n'étaient pas pour lui. Il était seulement là pour soutenir son petit-ami, secret encore à la guilde (mais pour plus longtemps). Ces sermons étaient destinés au frêle jeune homme aux longs cheveux verts, qui tremblait et sanglotait en s'accrochant à sa chaise comme si sa vie en dépendait, la tête enfoncée dans ses épaules en regardant ses pieds. Au fond de lui, Makarov s'en voulait. Ctee fois ci, il avait tué quelqu'un. C'était très grave pour la réputation de la guilde, mais Fried n'avait jamais causé d'ennui à la guilde. Le doyen prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du fautif. Il posa une main sur son épaule et dit :

« Je sais que tu regrettes ton geste Fried. Mais il faudra apprendre à te contrôler à l'avenir.

- Dé-désolé...

- Je sais que quand on est dans une situation comme la tienne, on peut subir des moqueries, et même la violence des autres. Tu peux te défendre avec la magie ou avec ton sabre, bien sur, mais prends garde à ne tuer personne la prochaine fois...

- Elle... elle avait dit que j'étais une erreur de la nature... Ils étaient plein, ils défilaient dans les ruex...

- ...et il ne fallait pas les écouter. Ici tu es à Fairy Tail. Hétéro ou pas, l'amitié que te porte les autres ne changera pas.

- Elle ne changera pas, uniquement pour ceux de Fairy Tail. Il y a six mois, ma mère a fait son testament et a tout légué au voisin, car elle ne voulais pas laisser sa fortune à un gay...

- Euh..._(Je suis maitre de guilde, moi, pas psy !). _Au fait Luxus, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je lui apporte du soutien.

- En écoutant de la musique ? Bravo.

- Pas n'importe quelle musique. C'est du Muse, papy !

- Depuis que tu es là tu n'as pas soutenu Fried du tout. Tu ne vas pas le renier toi non plus ?

- Alors ça, dit Fried, ce serait le comble de me laisser tomber parce que je suis gay...

- Fried, on avait dit qu'on gardait ça secret...

- Attendez vous voulez dire que... vous sortez ensemble ?

- Ouaip.

- Luxus je suis si heureux que tu ais enfin ouvert ton cœur à quelqu'un ! Depuis le triste jour ou je t'ai exclu, j'ai prié pour que tu trouves une fille qui te fasse ouvrir les yeux...

- Alors ça c'est trop ! cria Fried. Qu'on me compare à une fille deux fois en deux chapitres, ça fait beaucoup trop !»

Enervé, Fried sortit et claqua la porte. Les deux personnes restantes dans la pièces se regardèrent longuement, quand Makarov prit la parole.

« Ma foi, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois... Mais c'est quand même facile de la... le confondre avec une fille, non ?

- Oui, et il est très susceptible à ce niveau là, le bandage qu'il a aux doigts en est la preuve.

- Tu l'as frappé ? Mais tu es fou !

- Non, c'est lui qui m'a frappé. »


	3. L'objet du diable

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? »

Magnolia à beau se situer dans Fiore, le pays magique par excelence, cette ville n'est pas à l'abris des intempéries.

« Allez, Fried. La plaisanterie à assez duré.

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.

- Très drôle. Tu m'as bien fait marcher pendant 5 minutes. Maintenant, redevient sérieux.

- CE. N'EST. PAS. UNE. PLAISANTERIE !

- Tu ne peux quand même pas me faire ça ! A moi !

- Et bien je le ferais.

- Je te quitte.

- Tu n'en est pas capable.

- ...

- Ok, salut.

- Non, Fried, revient !

- Oui, mais alors arrête de faire ton gamin deux minutes ! Ca ne peut pas te faire de mal !

- Mais Fried ! C'est l'objet du diable ! Pour qu'on puisse bien vivre dans le même appartement, il faut que l'on soit d'accord...

- Tu sais, avant que l'on habite ensemble, j'en avais un ! Et ça ne t'as pas dérangé !

- RAAAH ! Tu avais l'objet du diable sur ton toit ! Et tu ne me l'a pas dit !

- Non, et ce n'as pas tué !

- Mais Fried...»

Fried prit le visage de Luxus entre ses mains, comme quand une mère parle sévèrement à son enfant.

« Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, Luxus Dreyar...

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

- TU VAS FAIRE CE QUE JE TE DIS ? ECOUTE MOI SANS DISCUTER !

- Ay... Aye sir !

- Nous sommes en été, la saison des orages ! Donc à moins d'embaucher Gajeel, le seul moyen d'éviter de cramer notre nouvel appartement hors de prix, c'est d'installer un paratonnerre !

- Mais c'est bien l'idée d'embaucher Gajeel ! En plus, comme il a peur de moi il ne demandera rien en échange !

- Un peu de dignité, voyons !

- JE REFUSE CATEGORIQUEMENT D'INSTALLER UN PARATONNERRE ICI !

- Très bien. Tu as raison. C'est dangereux pour ta santé très précaire. C'est vrai que si ton père ne t'avais pas enfoncé un lacrima dans le gosier, tu serais peut être mort ! Bon pour ton bien, je vais laisser tomber l'idée du paratonnerre et nous allons chacun retourner dans nos logements respectifs. C'est ma vie aussi qui est en jeu. C'est la seule solution.

- OK, OK ! Installe autant de paratonnerres que tu veux, mais reste avec moi !»

* * *

**Ca vous à plu ? C'est vrai qu'on dirait que leur relation a évolué depuis le premier OS et que Fried à prit les choses bien en main ! Mais en même temps, Luxus est paratonerrophobe _( Fried & Levy, en chœur : VA TE PENDRE ! ),_ et il perd tous ses moyens quand on en parle...**

**Au fait, si le concept intéresse certain, pour les Os à venir, vous pouvez me proposer UN mot par review et j'en ferais un OS si j'ai de l'inspi' ! (Ah oui, et par pitié, essayez de mettre un petit avis sur ce reccueil avec votre mot, s'il vous plait...)**


	4. Crossdressing

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça encourage vraiment !**

**Le mot de cet OS : "Crossdressing" proposé par Maath !**

**Malheuresement, je ne me suis pas transformée en Mashima durant la nuit et l'univers ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

« Tu viens voir si ça me va ? cria-t-il à travers l'appartement.

- De quoi ?

- Bah, ma tenue pour ce soir !

- J'arrive ! »

Il arriva dans le salon et faillit défaillir en voyant la tenue de son compagnon.

« TU M'EXPLIQUES ?

- Bah, je pensais que ça t'aurais plu !

- Tu comptes vraiment aller au bal de Noël de la guilde dans cette tenue ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Non, non... Change toi ou reste ici.

- Tu ne me trouves pas beau dans cette tenue ?

- Du tout.

- Et dire que j'ai fait l'effort d'enfiler ça pour toi...

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

- Mais...

- Ecoute. Si ça avait été moi, ça aurait passé. C'est normal j'ai naturellement des trais féminins, un corps fin et des cheveux longs. Mais toi ! C'est très glauque ! Un blond bodybuildé en robe de bal ! Que veux tu que l'on en pense ?

- Bon, d'accord, Fried, je l'enlève. C'est vrai que j'avais un peu honte, mais je penserai que ça te ferait plaisir. Je l'enlève, mais à une condition...

- Laquelle ?

- C'est toi qui la met ! »

* * *

**Et voilà ^^ Celui là était un peu court, désolée.**

**Si vous avez des mots à me proposer ou simplement un commentaire à faire, n'hésitez pas !**


	5. Ciao

**Hey !**

**Désolée, pas de nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui.**

**C'est juste pour dire que ce mois-ci je suis un peu surbookée et que la semaine prochaine, je pars en vacances. La semaine d'après, je n'aurais presque pas de temps libre, et les deux semaines encore après, je suis encore en vacances. Donc surtout, ne vous inquiétez pas de ma lente production...**

**'Ciao !**

**V. Biscanarza**


	6. Le concours

**Devinez quoi ! Je cherchais de l'inspi pour un OS de cette fanfic, alors j'ai ouvert mon dico au hasard et le premier mot que je vit fut électricien *facepalm* Ca n'arrive qu'à moi...**

**Finalement, je suis tombée sur le mot 'impudeur'. Non, ne vous emballez pas, mais ça m'as donné l'inspiration pour autre, chose, vous verrez bien dans ce OS :P Et aussi merci à Maath pour l'inspiration du costume de Luxus !**

* * *

« Luxus, apporte moi une bière !

- Très bien mon chéri.

- Avec des rillettes. Bien grasses. Et du pain et du beurre.

- J'arrive tout de suite, mon amour.

- ...

- Tiens, ton plateau.

- Merci. Maintenant, tâche de faire moins de bruit, je regarde la télé.

- Tu regardes quoi ?

- Les... les...

- Les ?

- ...ch'tis à Hollywood.

- Tu sais, il y a aussi Secrets d'Histoire à cette heure-ci, Fried-chan, répondit Luxus d'un ton mielleux.

- C'est pas du jeu ! Comment veux tu que j'y arrives si tu me dis ça ?

- Allez, fait un effort, justement, ça va augmenter ton côté beauf !

- JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. UN. BEAUF !

- Oui mais tu dois l'être pour qu'on aie nôtre récompense !

- On est censés être en mission ! On avait pas besoin de faire ce concours. Je sais bien que l'on roule pas sur l'or mais on avait quand même pas besoin de ça. Moi j'arrête. Je vais égorger ce fichu yéti et on aura nos 2 000 000 000jewels, ce sera largement suffisant.

- S'il te plait, Fried, on peut gagner la discographie entière de Muse !

- T'es as pas marre de ce groupe ? Non mais franchement, le thème du concours, c'est 'filmez votre couple dans une scène de vie quotidienne, mais en jouant vos doubles d'Edolas'. On avait dit que tu serais une sorte d'homme au foyer, pas une maid ! ca fait deux fois que tu te travestis en pas longtemps, on dirait que t'aimes ça ! Et après c'est moi qui aie des habitudes féminines...

- T'es pas drôle. »

* * *

**Idée / review**


End file.
